History of Konoha
by The Supreme
Summary: Konoha is the greatest ninja village in the world. But it didn't get that way overnight. Shinobi built it, shaped it into what is now. And this is there story. This is the story of Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha. This is the story of Konoha. Discontinued.
1. Two Destined Clans

The History of Konoha

**This story is my own retelling of the History of Naruto's Famous ninja, notably the Konoha shinobi, This story will focus mainly on the founding of Konoha (Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, etc.), The Shinobi World Wars ( Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orocimaru, etc.), and the time period prior to and following the Nine Tails' attack (Minato, Kushina, Asuma, etc.) yeah, I've had this idea for a long time, So I figured I'd post it on here.**

Chapter 1: Two Destined Clans

The shinobi worldis a cruel world, plagued by violence and manipulation. There are countless clans in the shinobi world, but they are treated by the feudal lords and the subjects of their respective lands as though they are tools.

Shinobi were ostrasized, cast out from any village, any town, and branded as little more than hired killers. Shinobi were strictly forbidden from entering towns, and would be arrested on sight. And if they were to be caught in the capital of a land, they were instantly sentenced to death.

There was only one exception to these laws: If the shinobi clan was hired by that feudal lord. Then, and only then, could a shinobi ever enter the capital of a country without consequence.

Ninja clans, however, rarely abided to these laws, as the guards and enforcers of the countries were rarely ever as trained or as powerfulas shinobi. This only led to the countries and feudal lords hating the shinobi more, and a vicious cycle of hatred continued for ages.

Yet despite this, countries still requested aid from the ninja clans, and the clans still aided them. The shinobi were destined to be pawns of the feudal lords. The ninja clans were exploited by the feudal lords, their beliefs used against them to aid whatever plot the feudal lords had. Even rivalries, animosity towards other clans, was exploited, using clans that had fought before against each other, fueling the hatred between the clans, and against their employers.

No clans were bigger examples of the feudal lords' control over the ninja clans than the Senju and the Uchiha, a pair of clans, destined to fight and die against each toher, and who desired, more than anything, to break the curse between the feudal lords and the shinobi.

This is the tale of the Senju, the perfect shinobi clan, and the Uchiha, the ultimate dojutsu wielders. This is the tale of their war. This is the tale of Konoha.

* * *

><p>The Senju and Uchiha clans were bound together ever since their founding, by a deep hatred between the two clans. Ever since the two had been founded, a clan war between the two had raged, a war that ravaged the enitre shinobi world.<p>

It was said The Senju and Uchiha were descended from the children of the Sage of Six Paths, and that the older brother, whose recieved the eyes of the Sage, founded the Uchiha Clan, and the younger brother inherited the Sage's body, and ounded the Senju. The two feuded over whose ideals were the preferrable choice for peace, and eventually evolved into the endless bloodshed the clans shared.

The Senju, known to many as the ultimate shinobi clan, was the most versatile and dangerous of shinobi clans.

Whilst most shinobi clans had a speciality, the Senju had **every** speciality. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kinjutsu, fuijutsu, summoning. Everything was under their disposal. Not only that, but they had an incredibly strong will. They would never give up, they would fight with evrything they would have, and would fight to the death, taking down as many enemies as they could.

The Senju were an opponent no one could stand up to. No one, that is, with the exception of one clan...

The Uchiha, feared by all as an unstoppable force, were just as mighty as the Senju, and to some, they were considered even more powerful. The Uchiha had the most powerful fire ninjutsu in the world, so powerful it could even overpower a water nature jutsu. However, that wasn't why they were known.

The Uchiha had a unique Kekkai Genkai, the Sharigan, a powerful dojutsu, able to see the flow of chakra, break genjutsu, predict movement, copy movement, and even mimic an opponent's jutsu; meeting a Sharigan wielder on the battlefield virtually guaranteed death.

The two clans were constantly warring, and their endless fighting soon earned a lot of attention. The feudal lords often pitted the two clans against one another, only aiding the animosity the two clans shared for one another. However, the war between the two clans would become a lot more heated during one particular period: The age of Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha.

* * *

><p>In a small hidden forest in the Land of Fire, three shinobi of the Senju clan were training together.<p>

The oldest of the three, a middle aged man with a long greyish black beard, was clearly the master to the other two. The middle aged shinobi hid his hair under a bandaged helmet resembling that of a samurai helmet. His face was wrinkled in age, and a tatoo of a hand was printed on his right cheek.

His attire consisted of the Senju's classic armor, though colored green, perfect for guerilla warfare. On his back was a thin sword, standard issue for his clan.

The other two shinobi were much younger, The oldest being at the most 16 years old, the younger being no older than 13.

The elder of the two had shoulder length black hair, a young confident face and dark eyes that could frighten even an Uchiha. Like his mentor, he too wore the standard senju armor, though his was a red brown color.

The younger of the two had shaggy white hair that went out in all directions, and a determined look on his face. His eyes were red and he also had a pair of red marks on his cheeks, though how he got them was a mystery to everyone. Unlike his comrades, he didn't wear the Senju armor, not yet having proven himself in battle. He instead wore a blue shirt with mesh armor underneath, and a pair of black pants.

"Hashirama, don't let your guard down, for even a second!" shouted the mentor.

"Forgive me, master Shigeru," apologized Hahirama, before forming a hand sign. " Earth Nature: Rolling Crusher Technique!"

Suddenly, out of the earth, a massive sphere of earth flew out of the ground, spinning feriously toward Shigeru.

"Earth Nature: Earth Style Wall!" Shouted Shigeru, his hands clasped into a hand sign. In an instant, a massive wall of earth rose up in front of him, shielding him from the rolling earth sphere. The Earth sphere smashed into the wall, but didn't even manage to break through the wall, only smashing about halfway through before running out of momentum and halting.

However, just the earth sphere hit, the younger student leapt out from seemingly nowhere, attacking Shigeru in his blindspot. "Water Nature: Water Dragon Technique!"

Suddenly a massive dragon, formed out water, appeared out of thin air, before flying like a missle at Shigeru.

"Wonderful technique, Tobirama," Shigeru complimented, before stopping the technique with another Earth style. "For you to be able to use water nature on dry land is impressive."

However, his compliment was cut short, as Hashirama leapt over the earth wall, before throwing a kick at Shigeru. Shigeru blocked the kick, but as he grabbed Hashirama's leg, The young raven haired shinobi flung his hand out, pulling Shigeru's blade out of his sheath, slashing at the elder mentor before the latter could even let go of his leg. He slashed him across the arm, forcing him to let go of Hashirama, before smiling and bowing towards his students.

"Good work, you two," shigeru said, smiling at his two disciples. _They've grown. It's amazing that these two, not even yet 18, already contain so much power._

"Master, you are incredible!" Tobirama stated, his admiration for his teacher knowing no bounds. "We could barely touch you!"

"Now, don't sell yourselves too short," Shigeru said, smiling despite his bleeding arm. "Hashirama, you grow stronger evry day. That earth technique was quite impressive, as well as your quick thinking. I'd never have thought you'd have used my sword against me. You may soon surpass even me." Hashirama smiled, his master's compliments filling him with confidence.

Just as they began to leave, however, Shigeru, grunted in pain, falling to his knees. _Damn, did he really have to cut me that deep? _Thought Shigeru as clutched his bleeding arm.

"Shit!" Shouted Tobirama, before looking at his brother angrily. "You cut him too deep, brother! He's injured badly, we need a medical ninja!"

"Don't worry," Hashirama said calmly, ignoruing his younger brother's angry rant. "I'll get Toka; She can heal him." Without waiting for his master or brother's response he quickly used the body flicker technique, instantly finding himself at the Senju Estate.

* * *

><p>The Senju Estate was a massive cluster of about five buildings, capable of holding all of the forty some members of the Senju clan. behind the estate was a large courtyard, filled with training equipment, and filled with sparring clan members. Just beyond the estate was a large garden, filled with hundreds of different plants.<p>

Hashirama quickly headed toward the garden, rushing past a group of clan elders and accidently knocking into a few of them, who glared after the young Senju.

"That Hashirama," one of the elders told his fellow companions with anger. "He shows such little respect, too much ambition." The rest of the elders nodded in agreement.

"I think Shigeru should teach that kid some discipline," Another of the elders said with contempt. "If he doesn't learn disipline and maturity, he could be the ruin of us."

Hashirama, unfortunately for them, heard them. However, he did not approach them on it. He was used to this treatment. The elders despised him for the fact that once, he had refused to follow orders and murder an unarmed prisoner. He knew what he did was right, but the elders nonetheless ostracized him.

_One day, they will see me as a hero, as a shinobi greater than all others, _Hashirama thought confidently.

As he approached the gardens, he spotted the person he was looking for: Toka Senju.

She was only about 13, the same age as Tobirama, yet she was already quite famous among her clansmen. She was of average height for her age, and had longbrown hair tied into ponytail, one of her green eyes covered by her hair. Like Tobirama, she had not yet proven herself in battle, and therefore did not yet have the Senju armor. She instead wore a pink kimono with the kanji for peace on it, and a pair of white pants. She turned around and instantly smiled upon seeing her friend.

"Hello, Hashirama," she said warmly. Upon seeing the look on his face however, she quickly frowned. "What's wrong."

"Master Shigeru is injured," Hashirama said, his face filled with guilt. "Training accident. I'll take you to him."

Toka nodded and unquestioningly followed him to the location of their elder master.

Once they arrived, Toka quickly ran toward Shigeru, before putting her hands over his cut, and used her medical ninjutsu. Shigeru's arm quickly began to heal, and before they knew it, the injury was completely healed.

"Thank goodness you guys got me when you did," Toka sighed with relief. "Any longer and the cut may have gotten infected." Shigeru smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you, Toka," He said appreciatively. "It seems all of my students have improved greatly." Each of his students beamed.

"Now," He continued, "Let's return to the estate, before the elders chew us out for being out here too long." With that, Team Shigeru darted back to the Senju estate, not knowing their lives were about to change very soon.

* * *

><p>"Faster, Madara, or I will kill you!" Shouted a ferocious man, his body masked behind long robes and a hood. He leapt back and unleashed a large fire style at his young pupil.<p>

Madara was a young prodigy. he was only 16, and yet he had already mastered his Sharigan. He had shaggy black shoulder length hair, and wore a black robe over his Uchiha armor, of similar design to the Senju armor.

"Of course, Master Yakedo!, shouted Madara, and in an instant he quickly darted out of the way, before activating his Sharigan. Madara then formed a hand sign. "Fire Nature: Fiery Seeking Missles!" Madara then spit out eight large fire balls across the field. The fireballs then instantly began to seek out Yakedo. No matter where he darted, the fireballs followed.

_Hmph, so he thinks this technique can stop me, _Yakedo smirked to himself. He then quickly darted right toward Madara, pulling out his sword and preparing to slash his young pupil through. However, just as he was about to make contact with Madara, another figure leapt out of the shadows and kicked him away from Madara.

The figure was a young boy, about 14 in age, who looked almost exactly like Madara. The only major differences between the two was that this child had shorter, less shaggy hair, and his eyes were not as stern. He wore a black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol, a red fan, on the back.

"Thanks for the save, Izuna!" shouted Madara, not taking his eyes off his opponent. Before any of them could blink, Madara directed each of the fireballs towards his master.

However, Yakedo simply swung his sword, cutting apart the flames as though they were nothing.

"Time to get serious!" Yakedo shouted, his eyes turning red, and three tomoe spinning inside them. His Sharingan had activated.

Izuna's and Madara's Sharingan were also activated, as well, and the three stared each other down, engaged in a powerful genjutsu battle.

Once the three broke out of there genjutsu battle, they were all exhausted.

"Incredible..." muttered Yakedo, barely able to stand. "To think your genjutsu had that much power..."

The three were all shaken up, their genjutsu battle having taken a massive amount of energy from them. In fact, before he could even take a step, Izuna collapsed on the spot.

"Izuna!" Madara shouted, worry etched into his features. "Quick, Let's get him back to the headquarters."

"Hmph, serves him right for using up all his chakra," Yakedo scoffed, glaring at the young Uchiha. "He must learn to be tough, and use his chakra wisely."

"Even so," Madara replied, picking up his unconscious brother gingerly, "He's only 14, wait until he and I are your age, Matser Yakedo. Then we'll have power beyond your wildest dreams."

Yakedo's glare became even more venomous. Despite Madara being his prized student, the child had great ambition and would do anything, even kill kill his own master, to do so.

And that frightened the old Uchiha.

the Senju and Uchiha were bound by fate.

Uchiha killed Senju.

Senju killed Uchiha.

The two clans were destined to kill eachother, bound by the cycle of hatred.

And though they probably didn't know it then, Hahirama and Madara were about to become thrust into this cycle of hatred, and change it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Yeah, I know, it's really boring right now, but don't worry, We'll see a lot of cool shit soon. I'll try to update soon, and in case you guys read my other stories (hahahaha don't make yourself laugh Supreme!) I'll try to update those too. By the way, In case you didn't know, I came up with Shigeru Senju's name from the legendary video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, and if you don't know who that is, you don't deserve to play any nintendo game ever again. Toka Senju was actually mentioned in the manag, so i put her in there randomly, and Yakedo's name means burn, which is a good name for an Uchiha. Final note: Hashirama doesn't yet have the Wood Natue, and obviously Madara and Izuna don't have the Mangekyo Sharigan. So, I bid you all adieu.<strong>

**-The Supreme-**


	2. Elders and Ambitions

Chapter 2: A Secret New Tehnique!

**Here we go! This chapter is going to have more focus on the lives of the students, and also introduce a few more people. Also, we will learn a bit more about Hashirama and Madara, and about a particular nature...**

"Shigeru, Where on Earth have you been!"

No sooner had Shigeru and his teammates arrived at the Senju estate did the clan elders instantly start assaulting them with questions, demanding to know where they were.

"Well, you see, Elder Somatsu," Started Shigeru, smiling nervously and rubbing his hand behind his head. "I was training Hashirama and Tobirama and-"

"Why didn't you use the courtyard?" interruptedSomatsu irritably. "Our courtyard is certainly suitable, no?"

"Yes indeed," reassured Shigeru quickly, not wishing to upset the elders. "However, I thought it better if they were to get some training in a real world environment."

"Hmmm, that makes sense," replied one of the other elders, Odayaka.

Unlike most of the elders, Odayaka was a woman, short in both stature and in temper. However, she was kind of heart and was closer to Shigeru's pupils than most of the elders.

"But wait!" Somatsu refuted indignantly. "Why did Hahirama return to the estate almost half an hour ago. He took Toka and left. Care to explain?" Somatsu folded his arms arrogantly. _Whatever they did, I'll figure it out._

"Well, we had a little training accident, and we required Toka to heal me," Shigeru stated, his nervousness beginning to fade.

"Oh, so Hashirama hurt you, did he?" Somastu retorted, before glaring at Hashirama.

"We were training, and I got carried away," Hashirama said calmly, staring down the elder, his confidence never wavering.

"Hmph," Somatsu indignantly snorted. "You shouldn't be taking training too seriously, young Senju. Those who train endlessy with steel hearts become just like the Uchiha."

"Now don't be saying such foolish things, Somatsu," Odayaka scolded. "The Uchiha are just as human as us; They can be good, they can be evil. Do not judge so harshly that which you do not know for certain."

"Hmph!" was Somatsu's only reply, and without another word he stormed off.

Hashirama turned toward Odayaka and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Elder Odayaka. I'm grateful for you standing up for us."

"Oh, think nothing of it," The elderly woman said with a warm smile. "When I was your age, I was doing the same thing, and believe it or not, so was Somatsu."

"Then why does he despise us so much?" asked Tobirama lightly, as though having the leader of his clan as an enemy was a normal, humorous thing.

"Well, truth be told..." Odayaka began, but before she could say anything, One of the elders called out to her.

"Odayaka, come. We must discuss action in the light of the Uchiha's attacks on our allies."

"Yes, of course," she said, sighing in aggrivation. "Sometimes being an elder is so tedious. Oh well, i'll tell you the story later. Be seeing you, kiddos."

As she walked away, Shigeru looked down at his students with a guilty and apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about that. I didn't think Somatsu would go overboard over such a trivial thing."

"Well, Somatsu defines 'overboard', so it's not too surprising," Tobirama said simply, causing Hashirama and toka to laugh, while his master simply chuckled nervously.

"Now, don't judge him too harshly, " Shigeru relied. "He may be a bit strict, but he is a good leader, and only looking out for what's best."

Before any of them could reply, however, Tobirama's stomach began to growl. "Ugh," he moaned loudly, clutching his stomach. "Can we save this talk until after we get some food?"

"Well, as much I'd love to, students, I've got to get going," Shigeru said casually, walking toward the part of the Senju estate for the elite. "Me and the other elite are planning an attack on the Uchiha, and hopefully, if all goes well, this could end our war with the Uchiha once and for all."

With that, he walked off toward the elite sector.

"Okay then," Tobirama said, turning toward his teammates expectantly. "Whose got any money?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Uchiha headquarters, Izuna was still passed out, now resting in his bed. Madara stood just outside the door, listening to Yakedo lecture him.<p>

"Use your chakra wisely, child!" the elder uchiha shouted angrily at his student. "You should treat training like a real battle, not some foolish game for your amusement!"

Madar simply stood there, unamused. "Against you, it is but a game."

"What did you say, you insolent brat!" Despite Madara being the closest thing he had to a son, Yakedo still hated the superior attitude his pupil had.

"I have so much power, master," Madar stated simply, looking up at his master with calm eyes. "But I have not yet fought in battle against the Senju. When can I prove myself?"

Well, if our information is correct, then by next week, there will be no Senju for you prove yourself against."

"What!"

"Yes," Yakedo said with a wicked grin. "Our intelligence claims that the Senju are planning an attack on us, and if we can cripple that attack, we will be able to easily wipe out the Senju forever."

"Then," Madara said slowly, confidently looking at his mentor, "I will join you on the battlefield. I wish to prove myself, master."

"That is not going to happen," came a voice from behind Yakedo.

The voice belonged to a tall man with a short, brown beard with flecks of gray. His eyes, constantly bearing the sharingan, held a stern glare. His hair was short, and the darker than the night.

Unlike most Uchiha, he did not wear armor, instead wearing a black t shirt with arm guards, and long black paants fitted with kunai holsters on each sides.

"Lord Abunai," Yakedo exclaimed, bowing respectfully to the stern looking Uchiha. "What are doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Yakedo," Abunai replied with an icy tone. "We have learned the exact time the attack they are planning will commence. We must make plans for the counterattack."

"I'm coming too!" shouted Madara, desiring more than anything to join this attack.

"No," was Abunai's only reply. He then began to walk off, with Yakedo following after him.

However, Madara was not willing to just stand by. He wanted to fight, and he _would_ fight. He ran after Abunai, but before he could even close enough to speak, Abunai turned.

His sharingan bored into Madara's mind, placing him under a genjutsu, and immobilizing him in place.

"He thinks he can face the Senju, and yet he is defeated so easily by my genjutsu?" Abunai said sternly, before walking away as if ntohing ever happned.

* * *

><p>Madara stood there for hours, until it was dark out, trapped in the Genjutsu, until a young girl, about the same age as Madara, walked past and noticed him.<p>

She was quite tall for her age, and was a few inches taller than Madara. she had long, waist length black hair braided into a ponytail. Her face was quite beautiful, though she looked quite intimidating.

Unlike most girls in the Uchiha clan, she had awakened her sharingan, though she had only awakened it about a year before and had yet to master it, only having two tomoe in her eyes.

"Madara, what's wrong?" She asked Madara, concern etched in her voice. when he didn't respond, she began to worry. _I should see if something happened to him,_ she thought, and activated her Sharingan

She instantly noticed he was under a genjutsu. "Shit, how did this happen?" She said to herself. "I have to get him out of this genjutsu."

She then placed her hand on Madara's chest and began to push all of her chakra to relase the genjutsu. "Genjutsu: release!"

With that, Madara instantly came to.

"What the hell just happened?" Madara asked angrily, looking around and notcing how much time had passed. "That bastard must placed me in his genjutsu to keep me from following him, that asshole!"

He then just seemed to notice the girl standing next to him. " Oh, hi Gisei," he stated casually.

Gisei sighed in relief and smiled at her friend. "What happened? Who put that genjutsu on you?"

"That bastard Abunai did," Madara growled, anger growing inside him. " I tried to get him and master Yakedo to let me participate in the battle their planning, but Abunai instead put me under a genjutsu, that bastard!"

"Madara!" Gisei scolded. "Lord Abunai is the most powerful Uchiha in the clan. You should show him respect."

"Why?" Madara asked cockily. "One day soon, Me and Izuna will the most powerful Uchiha's _ever_."

At this, Gisei smiled lightly, before raising a brow. "Say, where is Izuna?"

"Oh shit that's right!" Shouted Madara, before turning around and darting back toward Izuna's room.

Once he made it there, he wrenched the door open. Shockingly, Izuna was still fast asleep in his bed.

"Madara, why did you run off like that?" Gisei asked angrily once she caught up, before peeking over his shoulder and notcing Izuna."Oh. How long has he been out?"

"He ran out of chakra this afternoon, so I brought him here."

"Is he okay?"

"Don't worry, he won't wake up for at least another hour."

"That's good. Well, I'm gonna go then, I need to rest now."

Gisei then smiled and began to walk away. Madara looked after her, wonder in his eyes. _She is amazing,_ Thought Madara_ If it wasn't for her I would've been caught n that genjutsu for god knows how long._

He then yawned. _Hmm, I guess i should get some rest as well. _the young Uchiha thought. _Especially since tommorrow I'll find a way to fight in that battle._

* * *

><p>"Alright Hashirama," Shigeru said calmly to his student the next day, as they walked casually toward their usual training spot. It was just the two of them; Tobirama and Toka were busy in the Senju gardens.<p>

"Now Hashirama," Shigeru continued, his voice turning serious, "We need to figure out your chakra nature."

"But Master," Hashirama began, "We already know i'm either a water element or an earth element type."

"Yes but that isn't enough Hashirama," Shigeru said, his voice becoming a bit agiated now. "You need to learn your chakra nature. If not, your element techniques will be a lot weaker than they could be." He then pulled a small scrap piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Here, we'll try it this way," he said, giving the paper to Hashirama.

Normally, the way to find out a person's chakra nature was to sit a person in the center of a circle, and then place a jug of water, a container of earth, a fire, a makeshift fan, and a makeshift lightning conductor evenly around the person. The person would then begin to focus their chakra. This would activate one of the five elements around them, and thus confirm which nature was their affinity.

However, this was not the case with Hashirama. When they had first attempted to find out which chakra nature he was, the moment he activated his chakra, not one, but two of the element began to shift and activate: the water and the earth. This was unheard of. No one, not even Shigeru knew what this meant.

That was why they were using an easier, albiet much newer, method: chakra paper.

"Now, just focus your chakra," Shigeru told his pupil. "If your nature is water, the paper will dampen; If it is earth, it will crumple into dust."

"Alright master," Hashirama said simply, then closed his eyes. he concentrated, and began to focus his chakra. Suddenly, something very odd began to happen to the paper. It began to shift slightly, before thickening slightly, and hardening down. Before his eyes, the paper in Hashirama's hand had turned into a piece of wood.

**Okay, this chapter went... okay(read: uber uber shitty). But since I'm not allowed on my parent's computer, I can only write this on my Father's computer (I visit my dad every two weeks, so... yeah.) Any way, Next Chapter will have a bunch of cool stuff, like the battle between the Uchiha and Senju, a show of power by Madara, and perhaps most importantly, an event that will change the history of the two clans forever.**


	3. The Battle Begins

**A late Merry Christmas, Everyone! I hope everyone's had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, etc! And Now for my Christmas gift to : Another chapter of History of Konoha. So sorry, I intended to update this sooner, but I was busy: it's the holidays, so sue me! And without Further Ado I present the third chapter of History of Konoha!**

Chapter 3: The Battle Begins!

Hashirama stared at the piece of wood in amazement. "What happened?"

Shigeru was also staring at the wood, his gaze filled with curiosity. "I wonder..." He began, but stopped himself quickly.

"What do you wonder?" asked Hashirama expectantly, Glancing up at Shigeru.

Shigeru paused, then looked down at his student with a slightly forced smile. "Oh, It's nothing. Probably just that the paper contained too much wood in it and your chakra reacted to it."

Hashirama frowned. It sounded almost as though Shigeru was trying to convince himself rather than Hashirama. "Maybe," Hashirama muttered, not quite convinced. _When I focused my chakra, it was almost like I told the paper to become wood, _Thought Hashirama. _What could it mean?_

"Well, Hashirama," Shigeru said quickly, "We should get back. No need to get interrogated by the elders again, eh?" Hashirama nooded, and the two silently walked back to the Senju estate.

Despite the calmness in his voice, Hashirama knew something on Shigeru's mind. There was something he wasn't telling his young student.

_I'll find out what this means,_ Thought Hashirama, _Even if you won't tell me._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Senju gardens, Tobirama and Toka sat on a bench overlookin the flower beds, laughing and making conversation.<p>

"So, then," continued Tobirama, telling about the time he 'accidently' flooded every room in the elders' conplex, "They were so angry, That was probably the only time I saw Somatsu and Odayaka both on the same side."

Toka giggled at the story. She had already heard the story before, but didn't mind hearing it again, especially since it allowed her to be with Tobirama.

"Then the elders finally caught me," Tobirama said, his expression turned solemn. "I had to clean up all the elders rooms! It took me weeks to finish them all!"

At this Toka laughed lightly. Tobirama was so funny sometimes! When he saw her laughing, he began to pout childishly.

"Aww, Come on, Toka," complained Tobirama, "It's not funny! I'm still being puniched for it!"

"I'm sorry," said Toka with a giggle, then smiled at him. "But your really funny, Tobirama."

At this Tobirama, blushed a slight red. _She thinks I'm... funny?_ thought Tobirama. _Say smething, you idiot!_

"Glad to know I'm funny!" said Tobirama a tad too enthusiastically, making Toka think he was mocking her.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way, Tobirama," Toka said in an offended tone. "I was being sincere, you're a nice, funny guy!"

"I wasn't-" Tobirama started, but was cut off by a voice.

"Hello, my young students... did I interrupt something?" Shigeru said as he walked past them, before he looked between and realised that there were in the middle of something.

"No No, Master," Toka said, a hint of bitterness and something else in her vouice: disappointment, perhaps. "I was just leaving. No use staying here and continue getting insulted for complimenting _someone._" As she walked away, Shigeru looked over at Tobirama sympathetically.

"Tobirama, what did you do now?" asked Shigeru, his voice filled with caring, yet he still smirked in humor.

"I have no idea," said Tobirama, absent-mindedly following Toka with his eyes. "Say, weren't you and Hashirama supposed to be training to find his chakra affinity?"

"Well," Shigeru said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "we tried, but it was another dud."

"That's odd," replied Tobirama, "It worked fine for me. I thought you said chakra paper was more efficient than the ceremonial test?"

"It is," said Shigeru nervously, as though he were trying to hide something, "But this one probably had too much natural chakra in it. Next time it will work." He didn't sounded convinced, but apparently Tobirama bought it.

"Cool," said Tobirama. Suddenly a thought came into his head. "Hey Master?"

"Yes?"

"What would happen if someone had an advanced nature, like Lava element or Magnet element? would the paper not work, or would something happen?"

"..." Shigeru was still for a long time, not bothering to speak or move. "Uh, well, you see..."

"Oh, So you don't know," Tobirama said simply. "What a shock."

"Hey!" Protested Shigeru indignantly. "This is a new technology! It hasn't been tested on Kekkai Genkai yet!" _Or perhaps it has, _a voice in the back of Shigeru's mind thought.

"Say, where_ is _Hashirama?" asked Tobirama, finally noticing his brother was not present. Relieved to change the subject, Shigeru pointed toward Hashirama's room in the Senju complex.

"He went back to his room to meditate," Shigeru stated simply, before his eyes widened. "Oh, shit. I just remembered... I have to attend the war meeting!" With that, Shigeru sprinted back to the war room almost like a pack of rabid wolves were chasing him. knowing Somatsu, there probably would be. Tobirama just sighed and went back to staring at where Toka had been a few moments before.

_How hard is it to say,'I love you, Toka?' _Tobirama thought sadly, _Instead, I chicken out and wind up pissing her off. Damn, Tobirama, you pussy._

* * *

><p>At the Uchiha Estate, a war meeting was also commencing, being headed by Abunai. All members of the Uchiha Military were present within the massive dimly lit room. they were all gathered around a large circular table, gazing intently at a map of the Senju Estate.<p>

"...And once we make it into the emergency bunker, we will assasinate the elders, and set the fire to building, letting the elders die along with their miserable clan!" explained Abunai proudly, his eyes never leaving the map.

"A fine plan, Lord Abunai," stated one of the more experienced Uchiha shinobi proudly. "Does anyone have any objections?"

"Actually," came a raspy voice, "I do."

Everyone's heads turned. Standing in the back of the room, staring boredly at nothing in particular, was an elderly man, with long, stiking blue hair, and an age worn face. He also sported a long blue moustache and goatee, which flowed down to his chest. He wore the standard Uchiha armor, only his was bright white, a stark comparison from the normal red or black armor of the Uchiha. He also had a scroll on his back, uncommon for an Uchiha, tightly sealed with large knots. He couldn't be an Uchiha, so he was probably one of their mercenaries.

"And who," Abunai sneered, "Might you you be?"

"My name's Genkhis," The man said simply. "As for your plan, It is lacking one major thing."

"And that is?"

"Your looking at this as though you're attacking a clan with only one strength. The Senju have mastered an arsenal of techniques, so many that to attack with only one strategy is suicide."

'You underestimate the Uchiha, old man," Abunai warned, his face revealing repressed anger. "The Uchiha have the greatest fire element techniques, the greatest tactics, the greatest feriousity, and... the greatest Kekkai Genkai." At this, Genkhis smirked.

"So the Uchiha think their sharigan is invincible, eh?" Genkhis said with a smirk.

"Perhaps."

"Heheh, What an arrogant remark," chuckled the elder mercenary, stroking his beard." At least allow me to offer this advice."

"And that is?"

"Don't underestimate the Senju," Genkhis said in a very serious tone. "Be especially wary of their most powerful members, especially the one known as Shigeru."

Abunai's sharigan-filled eyes widened. "You mean 'Shigeru of the shifting stone? They say he's the greatest eatrth element wielder in the world!"

"Indeed," responded Genkhis with another smirk. "I'd avoid combat with him, or the situation could be fatal."

"I already told you of the foolishness of underestimating the Uchiha," Abunai said icily "When we attack, tommorow evening, I will face Shigeru, alone."

"Lord Abunai," protested one of the Uchiha, who turned out being none other than Yakedo, "Surely you will need at least one other ninja at your side-"

"No!" Abunai snapped, glaring at Yakedo so fiercely he cowered in fear. "I wish to test my power against the greatest the Senju has to offer."

Everyone was so terrified of upsetting Abunai that they quickly kept quiet and did not voice any objections. Abunai waited to hear if anyone would object to his plans further, but when no one did, he simply clapped his hands together and grinned maliciously.

"Well, then," The Uchiha leader said evilly, "I guess it's settled then. We atack tommorow at sundown." As everyone began to file out, Abunai turned toward Genkhis, who hadn't left yet, and said arrogantly, "And I assume you'll be joing us. I'd hate for you to be unable to see me demonstrate the power of an Uchiha."

"I'll be there," Genkhis said in a mysterious tone. With that he began to walk out of the room. However, he stopped for the briefest moment and asked, "Do you want to deal with those eavesdroppers, or shall I?"

"Oh, no," chuckled Abunai menacingly, "I've got them." With that he spun around and flun a shuriken at the cieling. It hit a vent, and the vent fell away, revealing Madara, Gisei and Izuna, all huddled together with worried expressions on there faces.

"Oh," Gisei stuttered nervously, "Hi, Lord Abunai. You see, Madara and Izuna were planning to eavesdrop, so I followed them here, but they forced me to keep quiet."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Izuna sarcastically under his breath. "Keep feeding him your line of bullshit. That'll fool him."

"Shut up, Izuna," Gisei muttered back, glaring at her younger friend. However, whilst the two argued amongst themselves, Madara simply glared at Abunai. No words were exchanged between the two, only mutual glares of animosity.

"Hahaha" laughed Genkhis behind Abunai. "It seems you have an enemy, Lord Abunai. You'd better watch your back!" Abunai didn't even turn around. His gaze never broke from Madara.

"Hmm..." mutttered Abunai after a while. 'Not bad, to have broken my genjutsu. Much better than yesterday."

"You caught me off guard yesterday," spat Madara in an arrogant tone. "I hope this proves I'm more than powerful enough to fight in the battle." Gisei and Izuna turned to toward him in surprise, momentarily forgetting their argument, and stared.

"Wait," said Gisei in an exasperated tone "You can't be serious! This is a fight for the experienced shinobi, not us kids."

"Exactly!" cut in Abunai. "You children are powerful, indeed, but should you fight, you won't have a chance. Did you not hear the old man? The Senju have some of the most powerful shinobi in the world. You cannot fight!"

"Yes, I can fight and I will!"

"ENOUGH! I was considering it up until now, but your own arrogance prevented it. You will not fight in that battle. If you do, I will personally inflict punishment upon you."

"Yes, 'Lord' Abunai,"said Madara through gritted teeth. He was so angry, he wished his eyes would just let loose a torrent of inextinguishable flames.

Abunai smirked, and then left without another word, With Genkhis, who had been watching the whole argument unfold, following closely behind.

"Were you out of your damn mind?" shouted Gisei angrily. "Your lucky abunai didn't kill you!"

"He wouldn't have killed him," Izuna said calmly. "Madara has a point. We're all incredibly powerful. Madara alone is probably at least as powerful as Master Yakedo. Myself and you aren't weak either, mind you. Together, we could probably fight on equal footing with anything the Senju throw at us!"

"I have an idea," Madara said suddenly. "Though if we screw up, Abunai will probably kill us painfully in front of the rest of the clan."

"He seems to enjoy doing that." stated Izuna.

"Sadistic Bastard."

They all agreed. They all then leaned in to listen to Madara's plan

* * *

><p>It was now the next day, in the early afternoon. Most of the Shinobi were preparing for the battle, getting supplies ready, setting up medical posts, erecting fortifications, etc. Shigeru was standing off in secluded corner, whispering urgently to a hooded man.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. the Uchiha plan on attacking tonight. I suggest preparing to defend the estate first, then take the fight to them."

"I understand."

"But that's not all"

"What is it?"

"I've heard rumors that the leader of the Uchiha, Abunai Uchiha himself, plans to face you in mortal combat."

"I see..."

"What will you you do?"

"I will fight him, without any interference. The Uchiha need to be shown not everyone is afraid of them."

"But -"

"I'm sorry, Master Musashi, but I have to face him alone. Please, should you see me, don't interfere."

"Well, I guess I understand. I won't interfere. But do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Don't mention me, not to anyone."

"Alright master. And can you do _me_ a favor?"

"What favor?"

"Should I die, please, train my student, Hashirama. He has yet to learn his gift, and only you can teach him how to hone his powers to the fullest."

"I will do my best. But please don't die, my prized student."

"I don't intend to, Master Musashi."

With that, The hooded figure and Shigeru parted ways.

* * *

><p>Hashirama sat on a bench in the middle of the Senju Estate, carving away at something. He looked up, and saw Shigeru approaching. he smiled lightly and continued to whiddle at the object in his hand.<p>

"Hello, Hashirama," Shigeru greeted, a solemn smile on his face. "What are you doing?"

"This." Hashirama made one final cut and showed his master what he had been whiddling. Shigeru's eyes widened slightly. It was kunai, only made entirely out of wood. The dimensions, the wieght, the artistic design, everything was perfect on the kunai. And on the handle, whiddled in deep enough so that it wouldn't fade, was the Senju symbol.

"Hashirama, that is incredible!" Shigeru shouted, awestruck. "How did you do this?"

"Well," started Hashirama nervously, "After that chakra paper turned into a piece of wood, I decided to at least make use of it, so I cut it into a kunai."

"So that is the chakra paper wood?"

"Yeah," Hashiram said nervously. "When I was cutting it, it was almost as though the wood was a part of me. It was as though the wood bent to my will."

"That paper had chakra in it," Shigeru said simply. "Perhaps that kunai has special powers now." Hashirama smiled. a special kunai, designed by himself. That was a great thought. Suddenly another came to mind.

"Master?"

"Yes, Hashirama?"

"I wish to take part in the battle!"

"What!"

"I know I'm young and that there will be many powerful shinobi there... but I want to fight!"

"Hashirama-"

"I know, I can't go into battle because it's too dangerous, but-"

"Hashirama, I will allow you to fight." At this, Hashirama was silent. He could barely think.

_I can... fight?_

"But you must promise me one thing." Shigeru's voice turned very serious.

"Anything Master!" Hashirama said quickly, excitement in his eyes.

"You must not seek me out on the battlefield. Do you understand me?"

Hashirama was startled by the request. "But master, why?"

"I will be facing Abunai Uchiha, alone." Shigeru stated solemnly.

"Abunai Uchiha!" shouted Hashirama in horror. _Not him!_ "But Master, why can't you face him with someone else at your side. Alone, no one could stand a chance against him!"

"Well I don't know about that," Shigeru chuckled lightly, despite the imminent danger he was about to walk into. "But I want you to promise me you will stay away from that fight. Do you promise me?"

Hashirama desperately wanted to refuse, but how could he? "I-I promise..."

At this, Shigeru smiled and clapped his student on the back. "Good. However, don't mention this to Tobirama or Toka. They're too young."

Hashirama nodded. "I understand."

Shigeru got up off the bench and began to walk away. However, he suddenly stopped, and, without turning around, said slowly. "Hashirama, I might not make it back from this battle. I know you hate to hear that but it's the truth. And if I don't, I wish to tell you this: I'm proud to have you for a student. Your brave, strong, confident, and wise. You are unique among ninja; Both the elements of earth and water flow within you, swirling equally through your chakra, giving you power. And that power, when you unlock it, will turn you into a shinobi that will change the world. You will usher in a new era; an era of peace, love, and justice."

Hashirama stood there, amazed at what his master had said. His master had never given so mcuh praise! He was speechless, the pride seeping through him. He looked back up at Shigeru, who had smiled brightly at him, before walking off.

_Well then, _Thought Hashirama, coming back to his senses, _I too ought to prepare for battle._

* * *

><p>"Toka, I said I'm sorry!" shouted Tobirama exasperately.<p>

"For what?" asked Toka innocently, but Tobirama knew better. She was waiting for him to screw up.

"For mocking you." Tobirama said in a desperate tone. "Please forgive me!"

Toka stood there for a moment, smirking at her friend's desperation. _it's so cute when he does that._ "Alright, I guess I can forgive you."

"Yay!" shouted Tobirama. _I'm glad she doesn't hate me! That would suck!_ He was so happy, he leapt forward and hugged Toka, surprising even himself.

For a moment, they both stood there in surprise, before Tobirama let go quickly, his face redder than a tomato. Toka's face was also red, and she chuckled sheepishly at the awkwardness between the two.

_Way to blow it, Tobirama you dumbass! _Thought Tobirama as he waited for Toka to get mad at him again. However, she just stood there, still surprised.

_Tobirama hugged me! Wait, don't overreact, he'll think your a freak! _Thought Toka nervously. Suddenly Tobirama raised an eyebrow. _Oh No, He does think I'm a freak._

"Hey, Toka, is that my brother carrying weapons?" asked Tobirama, pointing towards his brother. Toka turned around, and to her shock, it indeed was Hashirama, carrying a backpack filled with explosive tags, kunai, shuriken, and other weapons of war.

"Why does he need those weapons if he's not in the battle?" Toka asked suspiciously.

"Because he probably _is _going into the battle." Tobirama said with sudden anger. "We should be allowed to go into battle as well! What the hell!"

"Now Tobirama, don't jump to conclusions," Toka replied. "Lets just ask him."

"Fine," muttered Tobirama, and they walked over toward Hashirama. He finally seemed to notice them, his eyes widening slightly.

"So," Toka said in voice so sweet Hashirama knew it was fake. "Where are you going with those weapons?"

"Yeah, Hashirama," tobirama said irritably, "Where? Perhaps to the battle?"

"Uhhh..." Hashirama felt like an idiot. he was almost caught already? "I was delivering these to Shigeru. He wanted me to bring these to him beofre the battle."

_Bull, _Thought both Toka and Tobirama, but decided to pretend to buy it. "Ok, then. You wouldn't mind if we came along then?"

Hashirama hesitated for a moment. _If I tell them No, they'll know I'm participating the battle, but if I say yes, I'll have to watse a lot of time just to find Shigeru and get him to play along. Ok, the second one is better. _"Fine, come along."

As they walked across the Senju Estate, Tobirama and Toka wondered if Hashirama was serious, and he was really just running an errand for Shigeru? What if this was all misunderstanding? God, Hashirama would be pissed! But a voice in back of their heads reminded them that Hashirama _had_ attended missions and battles without them. They didn't know what to think.

They eventually found Shigeru walking calmly out of the Senju Estate, toward the battlefield. Hashirama walked hurriedly toward him. Shigeru then around and smiled, about to say something, until he noticed Tobirama and Toka following behind Hashirama.

"Hashirama, what-" Shigeru began, until Hashirama cut him off.

"I was just bringing you the supplies you asked ofr, Master Shigeru," Hashirama said with such calmness it sounded almost like the truth. Shigeru quickly caught on and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Hashirama," he said casually. "Now, you three ought to get back to the Estate before the battle begins."

"But Master!" shouted Tobirama. "We want to fight!"

"I'm sorry, but you're too young, Tobirama," Shigeru said in a sympathetic tone. "You and Toka are only 13, you haven't the experience yet. Just wait. there will a time when you will get to fight, just not today."

"But-"

"No," Shigeru said firmly. "I'm sorry but that's final. I will be on the battlefield. I hope to see you all again." With that, Shigeru quickly used the body flicker technique and leapt away.

"I don't care what he says," Tobirama said with determination. "I will fight, no matter what!"

"No you won't, you two," Hashirama said firmly. "This battle is for the experienced shinobi. It's like Master Shigeru said, you're both too young."

"And what," Tobirama shouted angrily, "You're not? I know you're going to the battle!"

"How-"

"Don't think I'm a fool, Brother! I know Master Shigeru trusts you more than us! He'd be more than willing to let you fight at his side than us!"

"He said if I am to fight I have to stay away from him!" That caught Tobirama off guard. "Master is going to face Abunai Uchiha in combat, alone. He made me promise not to go near him. He said it is very likely he will die in this battle. Do you want to see Master die, Tobirama? Do you, Toka?"

The two young shinobi were shocked by everyhting Hashirama had just said. Thier master was going to fight Abunai Uchiha, touted at the greatest Uchiha in clan history? And none of them could intervene? They were dumbstruck.

"So please, for your own safety, stay out of the battle," Hashirama said softly, hoping that they would heed his advice. To his surprise, they both nodded, and slowly walked back to the Estate.

"Okay," Hashirama said quietly to himself, "Now to prepare for battle."

* * *

><p>Back at the Uchiha Estate, whilst all the shinobi were marching toward the battlefield, Madara, Izuna, and Gisei were being lectured by Yakedo and Abunai.<p>

"If you so much as set a foot out of this room," Abunai threatened menacingly, "I will personally see to it you three are sent to hell!"

"Uh, Lord Abunai," Yakedo cut in nervously, "Isn't that a tad harsh? I mean, they're just kids."

"Kids who defy the orders of the Uchiha!" cut in Abunai. "Therefore, I will personally set up a barrier to keep them from leaving this room."

"Well, have fun, Lord Abunai," said Izun in mock friendly voice, earning a dissaproving glare from Yakedo.

"Oh I wil," Abunai said with a smirk. "There is a certain thrill that come from killing an opponent. And today, you won't be able to experience such a thrill. Haha!"

With that, Abunai and Yakedo walked out the room, and a barrier suddenyl surrounded to the room, preventing the children from escaping.

"You think they fell for it?" asked Izuna with a smirk.

"Most definitely," Madara replied proudly, before disappearing in puff of smoke.

The other two laughed and disappeared into smoke as well.

* * *

><p>Abunai continued walking calmly toward the battlefield. <em>Those children will have to break through that barrier to get out, <em>thought Abunai with a smirk. _Though what a futile effort. That barrier will destroy anything that comes into contact with it instantly. I'd like to see you break through that, Madara!_

Suddenly, as he left the Uchiha Estate and past a group of bushes, he noticed something with his Sharingan. _So that's what you did, eh? Not bad. But you'll have to do better! _

Without warning he spun around and flung three kunai at the bushes. As each one hit, they all transformed back into Madara, Izuna, and Gisei, all grunting in pain from the kunai lodged in their chests.

"Did you really think you could outfox me with some simple shadow clones in your rooms, and a rudimentary transformation jutsu?" Abunai sneered. "Did you forget the Sharigan can see through transformation jutsu?"

"Actually," smirked Madara, "We did." With that, the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" Shouted Abunai in shock. _They purposefully disguised their shadow clones as bushes? They knew I'd figure it out, so they intentionally led me astray. Not bad at all. Perhaps they can do well in this battle. _Abunai thought, impressed._ But they had better hope I don't find them on the battlefield. _With that, Abunai used the body flicker technique and sped to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>The battle had already started by the time Hashirama had arrived at the battlefield. There were already casualties on both sides, and shinobi battling ferociously on either side.<p>

Behind Hashirama, he heard someone shout, "Look out! It's a Fire Element Technique!" Hashirama looked up, and to his shock and horror, a massive fireball was flying straight for his position. if it hit the ground, it could kill dozens of his comerades!

"Water Element, Water Fortifaction!" shouted Hashirama, and suddenly, a wall of water surrounded him and a large number of the Senju shinobi near him. Luckily for them, Hashirama had managed to use the technique to push all the Uchiha out of the wall, and directly into the fireball. As the Uchiha went up in flame, The flames sizzled out upon contact with the water fortifacation. Suddenly, a nearby shinobi clapped Hashirama on the back.

"Thanks, Hashirama!" shouted the shinobi appreciatively. "If you hadn't shown up, we would've been killed for sure!" Hashirama smiled in appreciation, before glancing back at the battlefield.

_This could take a while, _Thought Hashirama sadly.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Shouted Madara in anger. His Fireball Technique was just stopped, and by some young lowly Senju, most likely his age.<p>

Madara then leapt angrily at the nearest enemy, pulling out his katana and slicing the senju shinobi through the waist. The comerades of the fallen shinobi instantly leapt at Madara, many pulling out their swords, whilst other prepared there jutsu. However, The ones preparing jutsu were suddenly stabbed from behind a large number of shuriken.

"Thanks for the save, Izuna," Madara shouted, barely turning his head toward Izuna. Izuna then smirked and snapped his fingers. The kunai embedded in the enemy shinobi suddenly exploded, killing several nearby shinobi.

"Where's Gisei, Izuna?" asked Madara quickly, still distracted by the seberal swordsmen he was fighting off.

"Last tiem I saw her, she was fighting some shinobi using her wind element techniques," Izuna stated simply, now fighting with a tanto he took from a fallen shinobi.

Suddenly, a large rolling wave of earth knocked the two brothers back. Madara quickly recovered, and turned to face he caster of the jutsu. The shinobi was young, about his age, and yet he wearing the standard armor for the Senju, meaning he was already a member of their troops. He had long, dark brown, and startling dark eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Madara, though it was more of a demand than a question.

"My name is Hashirama Senju," the young shinobi stated. "And you are?"

"Madara Uchiha," Madara answered proudly, then pointed toward Izuna. "This is my brother, Izuna. Now you know the names of those who will kill you."

"Or so you think," smirked Hashirama, before making yet another seal. "I hope you're ready, because here I come!"

* * *

><p>Abunai walked calmly toward a clearing on the battlefield, relatively undisturbed by the bloodshed. A fitting place for a duel to the death. Suddenly, He turned, and to his surprise, Genkhis stood behind him, leaning lazily on a tree.<p>

"So this is where you'll face Shigeru, eh?" asked the old man boredly.

"Indeed, it seems so," came a voice behind Abunai. The two looked over at the shinobi, and standing behind Abunai, with a solemn look and his sword out, was Shigeru Senju. He glanced over at Genkhis, and his eyes widened for a moment, but he then turned his gaze back toward Abunai.

"Let us do battle, and die in a manner very fitting of shinobi."

"Very well."

Without another word, the two shinobi stood there, and the battle began.

**So sorry about the wait! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I said that Abunai and Shigeru would fight in this chapter, but this way, next chapter will have their full battle. I hope you guys liked the foreshadowing I showed, and if you didn't get it, then you must have never read the manga, and I pity you. Also, Genkhis' name, in case you were wondering, isn't Japanese, but mongolian. I named Genkhis after Genkhis Khan, and if you don't who that is, then read a damn book! Ok this is my last chapter of the year, probably, so It won't be until 2012 you will see the battle between Abunai and Shigeru. please read my other stories till then. So, have a Happy new year everyone!**

**The Supreme **


	4. Duels!

**Everone I am Everone I am SO sorry this took so long! First of all I made this story at my father's house, where I forgot to email it back to my home computer, and due to unforseen problem couldn't get to my dad's house for a month, so I couldn't finish the chapter. And, what's even worse, when I did finally go to my dad's, his computer crashed! Yep, that's right: I had to rewrite the entire fucking thing. But I don't blame him, I blame that ID stealing bastard from Minsk who sent us all those damn viruses!But since you all don't want to hear about my problems, I'll get on with the story!**

Chapter 4: Duels!

Abunai and Shigeru continued to stare coldly at each other, no speaking, not moving, until Abunai smirked and said in a boastful tone, "You seem awfully brave, to face me so confidently. Or perhaps you're just foolish."

"A shinobi must be both, sometimes," Shigeru retorted, not taking his eyes off of Abunai.

"Shigeru of the shifting stones," Abunai sneered. "You are touted as the greatest earth element user in the world. Don't disappoint me!"

"You are too sure of victory, Abunai Uchiha," Shigeru snapped back. "Even if you defeat me, you shall not defeat my clan. They are more powerful than you will ever know"

Suddenly, Abunai threw back his head and laughed. Laughed the laugh of a man who was not completely there. "Your clan will die with you, Shigeru of the shifting stone! None besides you can even compare with me!" Abunai then twirled his sword in his hand and began to advance.

"There is one!" Shigeru shouted back at him. "His name is Hashirama Senju!" This made Abunai stop in his tracks.

"Hashirama Senju? Who the hell is that?"

"My precious student. If I fall, and he can't defeat you, then no one will!"

With that Shigeru started forward, only to stop abruptly. Abunai was standing perfectly still his sharingan gaze fixed directly on Shigeru. He did not make a move, but the tomoe of his sharingan were swirling intensely, boring into Shigeru's mind, as if the sharingan was a raging storm threatening to devour his mind. Suddenly a smile came across Abunai's face.

"Now, Shigeru Senju," Abunai sneered. "You will experience my great power, the power of the Uchiha!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the world disappeared. Shigeru was nowhere. Nothing but a deep inescapable void lay before him. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, smell, taste, or touch. His sense had been removed. He was nothing, nothing but a speck in the void. Shigeru suddenly came to this realization, and tried to let out a scream, but his body wouldn't function. He couldn't think. His mind was being destroyed by the fear projected into his mind. He couldn't even remember his own name. Slowly, his memories began to fade away, as he slowly began to turn to nothingness. Suddenly, a single memory floated back to the surface of his conscience.<p>

_"Hashirama, I might not make it back from this battle. I know you hate to hear that but it's the truth. And if I don't, I wish to tell you this: I'm proud to have you for a student. Your brave, strong, confident, and wise. You are unique among ninja; Both the elements of earth and water flow within you, swirling equally through your chakra, giving you power. And that power, when you unlock it, will turn you into a shinobi that will change the world. You will usher in a new era; an era of peace, love, and justice."_

_That's right... _Thought Shigeru faintly, already realising his prescence was almost gone. _Hashirama...Tobirama...Toka...They are all counting me to win this battle. And for them, I can't lose. _Suddenly a flood of memories came back to him. He was Shigeru Senju. He was a shinobi of the Senju clan. And he was fighting Abunai...

Suddenly a feeling of urgency hit still had him in his genjutsu. He couldn't breathe easy until he had escaped. Shigeru quickly formed a seal, focused his chakra, and let out a shout, "Genjutsu: Release!"

* * *

><p>Shigeru's eyes snapped open, and the first thing that greeted his eyes was Abunai, mere inches from his face, his blade in mid swing. Shigeru hardly had any time to react. Instinctively, he made a handsign.<p>

"Earth Element Jutsu: Earth Blade Bind!" Instantly, four stalagmites rose out of the earth at lightning speed, stabbing into both of Abunai's arms, binding his arms completely.

Abunai's eyes widened in shock, before his lips curled into a smile similar to that of a serpent's. "So," he began slowly, licking his lips in a demented fashion, "You managed to break my genjutsu. I have to say I'm impressed. Even among my clan, there are few who can withstand the genjutsu's effects. I guess genjutsu is useless to use now, eh? Kheheheheh!"

With Abunai's arms bound, Shigeru pulled out his own sword and swung his at Abunai's throat. However, before it could make contact, Abunai opened his mouth and spat out a torrent of fire.

_Without even using hand signs! _Thought Shigeru, startled slightly. "Earth Element: Tunneling Network Technique!" In an instant, the earth swallowed Shigeru, and, an instant later, he popped out of the ground behind Abunai. He then spun toward Abunai's back and thrusted his blade through the Uchiha's chest, releasing a spray of blood in front of him.

"Not bad," Abunai sputted out, turning his head to glare at Shigeru.

"I only wish you and I were not enemies; You were a worthy opponent."

"You make it sound as though you're victorious," Abunai said, a grin of battle lust plastered to his face. "This battle is far from over!"

With that, he exploded in a puff of smoke. In his place, a dummy made of straw appeared.

"A Substitution?" Shigeru exclaimed, shocked. Suddenly, he heard Abunai's voice echo behind him forebodingly.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>"Earth Element: Rolling Crusher Technique!" Hashirama made the seal and before they could even notice it, a massive boulder was nearly upon Madara and Izuna.<p>

"Crap!" shouted Izuna, his voice filed with slight panic, but Madara simply stepped in front of the boulder and grabbed Izuna.

"Body Flicker Technique!" Suddenly they weren't standing where the boulder had just crashed. They were now behind Hashirama, and Madara already had an easy enough opening to exploit. He swung his sword at Hashirama's neck, only for Hashirama to turn and counter it with a kunai, this kunai seemed odd though...

"Your kunai is made of wood?" Madara inquired, curious despite the clearly dangerous setting he was facing. At that Hashirama nodded slightly. "I'm impressed that you managed to make such a realistic weapon of out of wood. Not to mention it seems strong enough to hold up against a steel blade... How did make such an interesting weapon?"

"Even I'm not entirely sure of that one," Hashirama admitted, before quickly reaching into his kunai holster and flinging a kunai point blank at Madara.

Madara flinched slightly, before leaping back to avoid the kunai as it passed dangerously close to his neck. He glanced ever so slightly to his side, to see where the kunai had went, and was shocked to see it was now in a direct path toward Izuna, who had been calmly observing the battle until now.

"No!" shouted Madara as he dashed to save Izuna, but he wasn't going to make it...

* * *

><p>"Come out come out wherever you are, Shigeru of the shifting stone," taunted Abunai as he stood on the top of his summon, a massive green cobra, it's fangs filled with venom it spat poison every which way across the area.<p>

"Watch where you're aiming that spray," shouted Ghenkis indignantly. "I'm only here as a witness! I'm too old to get caught in this crossfire."

"Silence!" Shouted Abunai, his sharingan flaring as he stroked his beard and scanned the battlefield for his foe.

Suddenly, out nowhere, a massivecluster of pebbles shot out of the earth, shooting pebble after pebble at the cobra's eyes. Naturally, it hissed and flinched, and in that opening, a figure dashed up the side of the snake and began forming hand signs like a madman.

However, the cobra swung it's head back, throwing Shigeru off, and sending him sprawling onto the ground. The snake wasted no time, and instantly the snake's massive head fell upon Shigeru's body, eclipsing it, before the snake bit down. However, it spat out the contents of it's mouth almost instantly, revealing nothing more than a rock clone. Suddenly, the snake, and Abunai on top of it, began to sink, and massive waves of rock spilled out over the crack in the earth formed by a hidden Shigeru. The snake was now completely immobile, and Abunai had lost a powerful weapon.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Shigeru leapt up at Abunai, and formed a seal.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Instantly, three more Shigerus appeared out of thin air, and ran along side him as he continued to form hand signs.

"Shadow Shuriken!" Suddenly, hundreds of shuriken flew out of Shigeru's hands, all aimed directly at Abunai. However, before Abunai could react to the shuriken, Shigeru's shadow clones each formed there own hand signs, adding their jutsu onto the original shadow shuriken.

"Ultra Light Quickening Technique!"

"Shadow Seeking Technique!"

"Chakra Seal Technique"

All the shurkien flew at lightning speed now, each homed in directly on Abunai's chakra signature, and would instantly arrest his chakra upon contact. However, With his sharingan, Abunai was able to track their paths and sense their chakra, and instantly clasped his hands together.

A barrier appeared around him, knocking aside all of the shuriken instantly. Each of Shigeru's clones then directed the shuriken with chakra, repeatedly battering the barrier, but to no effect. Abunai said nothing, but smirked in amusement at Shigeru's futile attempts to break the barrier. He then formed his hands into a sign again, and a series of red chains made out of chakra flew out of Abunai's palm and wrapped themselves around Shigeru's body.

Beneath them, the snake hissed lously and threw his head back, nearly knocking the two of them off his head. However, as the snake thrashed, more chakra chains grew out of Abunai wrists, wrapping around the snake's neck, restaining it.

"Now, now," Abunai hissed at the snake. "Keep yourself stable, lest I kill you with my sharingan, beast. Keeping you on the battlefield is useless now. Begone." And, with a puff of smoke, the snake disappeared, and the two foes were suddenly back on the ground, just outside the crack in the earth the snake had just been trapped in. Abunai, however, seemed eerily calmed. He then smirked casually at Shigeru, as if to say that fighting him was an easy task. The chakra chains continued to bind Shigeru, as he released the barrier around him and advanced toward Shigeru calmly. He then pulled out his blade and held it steady at the Senju's throat. He then swung the blade...

* * *

><p>"Thank God," Madara murmured, glancing at the uninjured form of his brother, a kunai laying a few yards away. Madarathen turned to thank Izuna's rescuee. "Thank you, Gisei."<p>

Gisei smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem, you two. I couldn't just sit around and watch you guys get your butts handed to you, now could I?"

At this, Izuna sweatdropped. "Yes, because you really tip the scales, Gisei. Your power is just overwhelming." You could practically taste the sarcasm in his voice.

"Screw you, Izuna," Gisei growled. "At least now it's 3 to 1; We can't lose with those odds."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hashirama called to the Uchiha trio. They all turned to look at him, were shocked to see two young shinobi, a boy with shaggy white hair and red marks on his cheeks, and a young girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail covering her left eye.

"Who are you two?" Madara questioned, pointing his blade at the two new combatants. The two then simply chuckled.

"Tobirama Senju."

"Toka Senju."

Madara smirked and then stated his own name. "I am Madara Uchiha, and this is my brother, Izuna. And that is Gisei Uchiha."

Gisei gave a cocky smile at the Senju trio, but Izuna just stared at Toka, her visage encompassing his whole sight. She was so beautiful, her eyes, her hair, her smile her- Wait, why was he thinking this? She was the enemy! He then gave a small smile that showed a small hint of regret.

"Forgive me, Toka Senju," Izuna said in a remorseful tone. "I'd hate to kill someone as beautiful as you, but your are an enemy, and unfortunately, that is the future I see with my sharingan."

Tobirama glared at him. _How dare he talk about Toka like he knew her! Izuna spoke as though Toka was his! _

Tobirama would not stand for it!

"You!" Tobirama shouted angrily, pointing at Izuna menacingly. Izuna, who had up until then kept his gaze on Toka, was taken aback by the ferosity in the white haired boy's voice. He tore his gaze away from Toka and glared at him. "You're fighting me! I will defeat you!" Tobirama declared.

"Well then," Madara proclaimed, jarring the others out of their thoughts. "Izuna, Gisei, you take Tobirama and Toka. I've got this one," He stated confidently, pointing at Hashirama. The Uchiha nodded, and without another word, leapt at their opponents.

"It's just you and me," Madara called, swinging his sword leisurely as he approached Hashirama. "I'm a proud shinobi. I prefer to hunt alone..."

* * *

><p>"How..."<p>

Abunai stood in front of Shigeru, his eyes wide. His blade was mere inches from Shigeru's chest. However, just before it could hit, a radiant light shone out the latter's chest, stopping the blade in its tracks. The light formed a shield of green light around Shigeru, while at the same time catching Abunai's sword in it and holding it there. Abunai was so shocked, it took him a while before he discerned where the light had amanated from.

However, he quickly noticed the source. Its chakra output was enormous! There, set in a necklace that hung near his chest, was a chakra crystal.

"What is that?" exclaimed Abunai surprise, frantically trying to pull his sword out of the shield.

"This," Shigeru said slowly, as he formed a seal with his hands, "Is my greatest technique."

Suddenly, with his sharingan, Abunai suddenly gleaned what the jutsu was about to do.

"Chakra Seal: Infinite Chakra Needles Technique!" Abunai's eyes widened for the briefest moment, and then he was englufed in the chakra.

* * *

><p>Madara and Hashirama darted acorss the battlefield, throwing kunai and briefly connecting blows before darting away again. The area where they were fighting had been deserted for a while, so they made good use fo the terrian by darting every which way.<p>

Quickly taking action, Hashirama leapt at Madara, swinging his wooden kunai at the Uchiha's throat. Madara ducked before the blade could even swing, his sharingan blazing, and kicked Hashirama harshly in stomach. Hashirama stumbled backwards, but just as he looked up, Madara was already upon him, his sword in midswing, ready to take his head off.

_Crap!_ Hashirama shouted in his head, raising his wooden kunai up to block the blade. However, he knew the wooden weapon would be no match for the steel blade in Madara's hand.

Suddenly, he remembered Shigeru's words: _"You are unique among ninja; Both the elements of earth and water flow within you, swirling equally through your chakra, giving you power. And that power, when you unlock it, will turn you into a shinobi that will change the world."_

_Well,_ he thought as Madara's blade was mere centimeters from his own. _If I have a special power, now's as good a time as any to unlock it!_

Suddenly, just as Madara's sword struck Hashirama's kunai, the wooden blade extended, elongating until it became as the blade of Madara's sword. It had apparently thickened, too, because nowhere had the wooden kunai cracked, fractured, or broke. Madara's eyes widened at the sight of the upgraded blade.

"How did you-" Before he could finish the question, however, Hashirama pushed him back with flat of the blade, and then charged at him, swinging the wooden kunai wildly at Madara. However, as Madara was a superior swordsman, as well as having the sharingan, he parried every blow, occasionally returning with a few of his own. Madara then leapt up into air and clapped his hands into the tiger seal.

"Fire Element: Great Flaming Extinction Technique!" Suddenly, a massive wave of fire large enough to engulf the Senju estate poured out of Madara's lips, and directly at Hashirama.

Hashirama could tell instantly that a Water Element alone wouldn't cut it. _Maybe I could get Tobirama to help him construct a Water Wall powerful enough-_

Just as he thought this, he noticed Tobirama engaged in a dangerous taijutsu battle with Izuna.

_That idea is out the window. _Hashirama thought. _Then again, even if he had been there, there was almost no water left to construct a Water Wall, and making it out of pure chakra could be dangerous. Perhaps if I use a water element with an earth element..._

The moment he thought this, something deep within Hashirama clicked, as if this was the final piece of a puzzle he had been struggling to solve for a long time. The massive rolling wave of flame descended even closer to Hashirama. _Alright_, He thought desperately, as he clasped his hands together in the seal of the snake, _Here goes everything!_

"Water Element: Water Style Wall! Earth Element: Earth Style Wall!" As he initiated the techniques, something truly odd happened. The two techniques mixed. The massive earth wall was coated in water, and from the water, something seemed to grow. This odd substance growing on the earth wall added a second layer, and the water quickly formed around it. Hashirama tried to see what it was, but he had no time before the wall was enveloped in flame.

For a brief moment, everything on the battlefield was obscured by the brightness of the flames. Yet, Hashirama, while still feeling extreme heat, did not feel the horrible pain of fire upon his flesh. His earth/water wall held! Whatever the unknown substance was, it had braced the water and earth, and as the water evaporated from the extreme heat, the substance seemed to almost release water to aid the shield.

"What?" shouted Madara in shock as he landed on the ground, his surprise evident. Suddenly, Hashirama finally discerend what the mystery substance was, and surprise grew from him as well.

The substance was wood. It was not the natural wood of trees, but wooden blocks that would used in the construction of buildings. The wood was wrapped around the Earth wall, acting like supports and bracers, as the water flowed around it.

From somewhere behind him, Hashirama heard Tobirama mutter in awe, "Incredible." The fighting between Tobirama and Izuna had halted, as had Toka and Gisei's fight. Everyone, even Hashirama was in awe.

"Was that... wood ninjutsu?" Madara asked in a surprised tone. The others thinking the same thing.

Suddenly it all made sense. "Yes," Hashirama said confidently. "This is my Kekkai Genkai, Wood Element!"

Tobirama and Toka looked at him confusion, while Izuna and Gisei's eyes widened in disbelief. Madara, however, seemed unsurprised, and smiled in anticipation.

"Well then," Madara said, his smile growing. "Let's see whose Kekkai Genkai is superior: your Wood Element or my Sharingan!"

* * *

><p>"So... That's what you did," Abunai muttered as he struggled to catch his breath. He tried desperately to move, but his body refused to listen to his mind, and remained prone on the ground.<p>

"Yes," Shigeru said simply, panting slightly from exertion. "I sealed away your chakra. You won't be able to use any ninjutsu for the time being." He then formed another seal.

"Earth Element: Hell Prison!"

The entire plane of battle suddenly began to shake, and suddenly the earth opened up in a large, ominous crevice. The crevice then began to form into the shape of a feral monster. The creature's sharp earthen teeth then snagged Abunai's body, impaling his body with a sickening snap. The giant earthen monster's jaws suddenly snapped shut, crushing Abunai between the two masses.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuugggggghhhh!" Abunai's blood curdling cry of pain rang out across the air, the most horrible sound to ever to be heard.

"Now," Shigeru said grimly, "Hell is all that awaits you, Abunai Uchiha." Shigeru then made a seal, and the earthen beast shrunk back into the ground. "You were a powerful foe." The earth then reshaped itself, giving no impression of the beast formed out of the ground only moments before. The battle finally over, Shigeru fell to his kness, exhausted.

"It's finally over," he muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. He then turned and smirked at Ghenkis, still leaning on the tree, staring at something behind Shigeru. "I don't have to fight you yet, do I?"

Ghenkis said nothing, but continued to stare behind Shigeru, his eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, Shigeru's blood ran cold.

"It's not over yet," came a bone chilling voice, and Shigeru turned, face to face with a very much alive Abunai.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sorry it took so long, but there's been a lot of shit going on. Not only did the computer at my pa's break, but so did my computer at my place. Plus, with school, my story for creative writing (which is badass, might I add. I mean, Dracula is the villain. How much better can it get?). Anyway, there was also tragedy. My grandfather just died only a few days ago. So, on that sad note, I wish to give you all this chapter. Hope you liked it, And until next time, take my hand and let's swan dive toward adventure!<strong>


	5. My Kekkai Genkai

**Hi Everbody! Yet another chapter of History of Konoha is up! Sorry for taking so long, but you jerks refuse to give me reviews(audience may or may not be jerks or any variation of the meaning)! I want reviews, folks. Plus, I was working on some original work for school, so... yeah. Plus, I entered this poetry contest, and that took some time out of my schedule. Also I had Drivers Ed(Which sucks, btw). Anyway, here's Chapter 5! You are guarenteed to like it (well, not really)! But, enough talk; On with the Show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:My Kekkai Genkai<p>

"What was that?" Tobirama asked incredulously, his eyes wide with surprise, his gaze fixed on the source of the massive tremor that had only just occurred. Not only was he thinking that, but so too were Hashirama, Toka and even the Uchiha trio, their battles forgotten.

"That must have been Master Shigeru's Hell Prison," Hashirama called out, his gaze fixed on Madara. His eyes hadn't left the Uchiha since they began their battle.

"That means he must have won!" Toka shouted gleefully, ignoring the Uchiha's odd gazes at her.

"So Abunai lost, eh?" Madara said, a smirk plastered on his face. "Knew he wouldn't be able to win."

Hashrirama, however, felt an odd feeling. He didn't know how, but he somehow knew it wasn't over for Shigeru.

"I don't think Master Shigeru won," He said solemnly, causing both Tobirama and Toka to look at his with surprised looks.

"Come on, Hashirama," Toka reassured, "No one can survive the Hell Prison. You're just paranoid."

"No," Hashirama replied, a look of genuine worry on his face. "I have a feeling Master Shigeru is in danger."

"Have you already lost interest in our battle?" Madara asked sarcastically with a smirk on his lips. "Or do you simply fear my might, Hashirama Senju?"

Hashirama turned his gaze toward his Uchiha opponent, glaring dangerous ly. "Perhaps you are the one who is afraid, Madara Uchiha."

Madara growled in response, before darting at him, blade in full swing. Hashirama responded by weaving several seals, before clasping hands together. "Wood Element: Four Layer Wood Barrier!"

Several planks of wood shot up from the ground in front of Hashirama, interlocking to form several large walls of wooden blocks.

Madara was in mid swing when his blade struck the wooden barricade. However, as the blade bounced off the barricade, Madara kicked off the wall, letting loose a torrent of fire at the same time.

The wooden barrier instantly burst into flames, reducing the defense to little more than sheets of paper before Madara, who had leapt forward to tear down the charred walls.

However, as Madara rushed to break down the walls, Hashirama clasped his hands together again, and the walls seperated into wooden stakes, fires still singing their forms, and directed the spikes at Madara.

Madara desperately spun his body, his blade turning into an arc of destruction as it cut apart the spikes, his body uninjured. However, as his body slowed, anothe spike rose up from the ground. Madara just barely avoided being skewered by the tip, kicking of the side of the spike landing just inched from Hashirama, his blade already moving. Hashirama intercepted the strike with his wooden kunai, the blows deflecting harmlessly.

"Not bad," Madara commented, his usual smirk still on his face. "It seems we are evenly matched."

"So it does," Hashirama replied. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but want to continue the fight, just so he could best him. Suddenly he remembered his previous thought. "No! I must go help Master Shigeru!"

"Hashirama," Tobirama shouted to him. "Master Shigeru couldn't have been defeated, especially if he used Hell Prison."

"Actually," Izuna cut in, surprising all three Senju, "We Uchiha have a unique jutsu that can allow us the survive any attack."

"Why would you tell them that?" Madara hissed, glaring angrily at Izuna.

Izuna shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But I figure letting them know there's a chance their master could be in danger is an honorable thing to do."

"Honorable or not," Madara growled, "I refuse to let him pass until we finish our fight."

"Wood Element: Wood Locking Prison Technique!" Suddenly, A large wooden cage enveloped Madara, trapping him inside.

"Now," Hashirama said as he turned away, "I'm going to rescue my master."

"No!" Tobirama shouted, completely turning his back on Izuna who raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You gave your word to Master Shigeru that you wouldn't interfere. Do you really wish to break that oath?"

"I'm not-" Hashirama began, but cut himself off. He _was_ going to interfere. And if he did save Master Shigeru, he'd never forgive him for breaking his word.

However, if he didn't at least try to help Master Shigeru, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

_I've made up my mind, _Hashirama thought, before turning away from Tobirama, and, without a word, using the body flicker technique to move quickly away from the area.

"Wait!" Tobirama shouted, and nearly ran after him, until he remembered what he had just been doing, and turned to face Izuna. However, Izuna had stopped paying attention entirely, instead moving to free Madara from the wooden cage.

Toka looked over at Gisei, and sheepishly asked, "does this mean we stop fighting?"

Gisei smiled and nodded. "I don't honestly see a point in dueling any longer. This battle is practically over anyways."

"You folks may be enemies," Izuna commented as he continued to cut apart the wooden cage, "But I have to say, I like your style."

"I hope to fight you again," Tobirama said with a smile, before sitting down on a nearby log, and glanced at where Hashirama had just darted off.

_Please, Hashirama,_ He pleaded in his mind, _Please be wrong!_

* * *

><p>Hashirama landed down in the middle of a clearing, surveying the area. It was filled with debris, from rubble to scorch marks. Leaning on a tree off to the side of the clearing was an elder man with blue hair, a blue beard reaching his chest, bright white armor, and a large scroll on his back.<p>

At first, Hashirama was tempted to attack him and demand to know where Shigeru was, until his eyes darted to the middle of the clearing. Two figures were visible, though obscured by a cloud of dust covering the area. One was standing above the other, whilst the other was kneeling, likely in defeat.

Suddenly, a dull green glow emanated from the fallen figure, clearing away the dust. Hashirama felt tears in his eyes as he saw the fallen figure's face.

It was Shigeru's, battered and beaten, bloodied with several cuts. Shigeru's body was not much better, many cuts and wounds across his body, his armor completely ripped to shreds. Abunai stood calmly above Shigeru, looking just as injured, but a look of triumph clear in his eyes. Or more, accurately, his eye, as his left eye was glossed over, a dull look reflecting off it. It was clear something had blinded his left eye.

Suddenly, the dull glow that Hashirama had seen intensifed, and Hashirama was able to discern what it was. It was Shigeru's necklace, the crystal in the center glowing brightly.

Abunai suddenly swung his sword, the strike aimed to decapitate Shigeru. The glow intensified, and suddenly green chakra radiated from the necklace, deflecting the blade from it's intended course. Hashirama was surprised, but Abunai simply swung again, this time at Shigeru's midsection. Again, the chakra emitted countered the strike, and Abunai repeated the assault.

"Quite technique you've got there," Abunai snarled, frustration dripping in his voice. "It seems that no matter how many times I attack you, that pesky chakra shield of yours simply deflects it."

"I could say the same about yours," Shigeru replied softly, as if speaking was a painful task. "That technique... It brought you back from the dead. How?"

"It is my greatest technique," Abunai replied, pride in his one still functioning eye. "It has the power to, for a brief time, put _me _under a genjutsu, and allows me to effectively change my entire reality, and avert even the most fatal of wounds."

"And, this, this is my greatest technique," Shigeru muttered, his breathing heavy as he glanced up at Abunai. "You may have bound my movements with that sealing technique of yours, but so long as this necklace of mine contains chakra, you cannot mortally wound me. You cannot defeat me, Abunai Uchiha."

"Oh can't I?" Abunai hissed maliciously, his lips curled into a sadistic smile. "If I can't mortally kill you, then I'll just make sure you lose enough blood to kill you!"

With that, Abunai swung his blade, this time at Shigeru's right hand. Shockingly, the chakra shield did not reach out to defend him this time, and a shower of blood burst from the stump where his hand had just been.

"Master Shigeru!" Hashirama shouted, finally making himself known as he charged forward. Both men looked up, a look of shock on both their faces. However, upon Shigeru's countenance there was something else as well, almost... regret.

"Who are you?" Abunai asked, a curious look mixed into his sadistic grin.

"Get away from Master Shigeru!" Hashirama roared angrily, clasping his hands into a seal.

Immediately, a pair of wooden blocks sprouted from the ground, shifting form into a manacle form, snatching Shigeru's still bleeding body away from Abunai. Just as Shigeru's body was pulled away from Abunai, however, the crazed Uchiha swung his blade agin, this time catching Shigeru just above his knee, lopping of his leg in a cruel fashion.

"What... What are you doing here, Hashirama?" Shigeru managed to choke out, his breathing getting more ragged as he gasped in pain.

"Forgive me, master," Shigeru replied, blinking away tears, "But I somehow knew you were in danger. I couldn't just abandon you."

"Was what I saw..." Shigeru gasped heavily, before coughly roughly and hacking up a small amount of blood.

"It was Wood Release, Master Shigeru," Hashirama said, despair filling his body as he witnessed his master losing more and more blood. "It's my Kekkai Genkai."

"Wood Release?" Abunai's voice threw Hashirama back to reality, and he looked up to see the Uchiha leader staring in wonder at him, longing in his eyes. Longing for the Kekkai Genkai that was buried deep with Hashirama. "I wasn't aware the Senju had a Kekkai Genkai."

"We don't," Shigeru rasped, his his gaze directed at Hashirama as he continued, "It is only accessible to a single person in the clan. Only he who is born with the will of The Sage can wield the power."

"The Sage?" Abunai laughed harshly, before gesturing towards his still working eye. "These are the only things he left to his children. The eyes of the sage were pssed down to us, his greatest children, and we are his legacy."

"No," Hashirama retorted, determination in his eyes. "You are not his legacy. We, the Senju, are his legacy."

"Ho ho," chortled Abunai menacingly, "You really think so?"

"He chose us," Hashirama retorted coldly, before clasping hands into a seal. "We are his legacy. We are his children."

"As are the Uchiha," replied Abunai, his Sharigan now swirling ominously in his eye. "However, we have the glorious power of the Sharigan, and you have little more than a pathetic wood technique. You are not worthy of being a Senju!"

Abunai then rushed at Hashirama, his blade in full swing before Hashirama could even blink. However, just before the blade could strike down Hashirama, Shigeru, still injured as he was, lunged in front of the attack, catching the blade with his own body.

"Master Shigeru!" Hashirama screamed, as Abunai's blade plunged into Shigeru's chest, the necklace's former glow having faded and abandoning it's protection of its master. Tears formed in Hashirama's eys, and he let out an angry roar.

Suddenly, hundreds of wooden stakes shot out of Hashirama's arms, striking Abunai before he could even react. He sneered at Hashirama, the many stakes puncturing his flesh, but none in any spot that could be vital or potentially fatal. His sharingan swirled, And his form seemed to almost shimmer.

"Hashirama!" Shigeru murmured, his voice barely a whisper as he struggled to even speak. "He's using a special genjutsu! He can't be killed while using it!"

Hashirama was startled for a moment, but then focused again on the task at hand, and removed the wooden stakes attached to his hand, at the same time pulling out his wooden kunai and flinging it at Abunai's still shimmering form.

The wooden stkes seemed to be passing through Abunai's body when the wooden kunai flew into Abunai's still functioning eye, a spray of blood erupting from the socket as the kunaI lodged itself in his eye.

Abunai let out a horrid cry, his pain signified in his bloodwrenching scream. His hand shakily went up to his now useless eyesocket, as he gripped the wooden kunai still embedded in the socket. With another cry of agony, he ripped the blade out of his socket, and clumsily threw it aside.

"Perhaps I underestimated you," Abunai snarled, his breathing now as ragged as Shigeru's, blood still flowing from his eye. "But do not think this ends here. I will not die so easily. so you had better prepare yourself, for the next time we fight, you will be sorry."

Without another word, Abunai clumsily formed a seal, and disappeared in a flash.

Hashirama wasted no time in rushing to Shigeru's side. The wound to Shigeru's chest was horrible. There was so much blood, and Hashirama knew little about healing.

The elder man who Hashirama had seen eariler made his way over toward Hashirama and Shigeru. Hashirama quickly picked up his kunai, prepared to face him, until the elder waved his hand and said, "Stand aside, young Senju. I do not wish to hurt you."

Reluctantly, Hashirama conceded, and let the man pass. The elder glanced at Shigeru's injuried, before kneeling next to him and pressing his hands over the wound on his chest. His hands glowed, chakra flowing through them as he attempted to heal the wound. However, after about a minute, he stopped and stood, his expression grim.

"I'm sorry, Shigeru," He said, deep sadness and guilt in his voice. "There's nothing I can do. My medical ninjutsu isn't powerful enough to heal this. I'm afraid I can't heal this."

Hashirama was horrifed, pure dread creeping through his features. However, Shigeru simply nodded, his pale face and bloodied attire contrasting greatly with the almost content expression his face.

"This is how it is meant to be," Shigeru muttered, his voice growing weak. "It is my time at last."

"No!" Hashirama shouted furiously. Tears once again formed in his eyes he looked at his master's dying form. "You can't die, Master Shigeru."

"You know that's not true, Hashirama. This is what was meant to happen." Shigeru said soothingly, oddly calm despite the fact he was dying.

"But I need you!" Hashirama pleaded, now kneeling next to Shigeru and holding him upright.

"I have taught you everything you need to know," Shigeru assured, before wheezing heavily. For a breif moment, it seemed as though he would die right then and there, but the wheezing abated and he continued. "You will grow into a fine shinobi, Hashirama. The world will remember you as a legend. I can die peacefully knowing I got to see you unlock your true power. Goodbye, Hashirama. I leave the future to you."

He had barely uttered his last words when his eyes closed slowly, and he slumped backward. The tears that had been in Hashirama's eyes the whole time finally fell, and he sobbed heavily as he gently cradled his dead master's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I feel like a bastard. Seriously, it pained me to right that death scene right there, even if this is only a fanfic. Seriously, I haven't felt this bad about a character death since my friend Tiberius committed literary suicide (long story). Anyway, this chapter took a long ass time, but seriously, I've been busy. The more reviews I get, however, the faster I may update. Anyway, read and reply, and tell me what was good about the chapter, what was bad, and all that jazz. Until next time, take my hand and let's swan dive towards adventure!<strong>


	6. New Allies

Chapter Six: New Allies

**Hey Everyone! How long has it been since I last posted? ...Okay, I guess a long time. Sorry. I am truly sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, but I have had Cross Country, Debate, Homecoming, parties with crazy ass stoners lol. So yeah, I feel so bad for keeping you all waiting so long, but on the upside, I did get this chapter done a lot quicker than I expected, and I managed to introduce two new characters (An OC and one relatively important character who was only briefly mentioned in the manga). So, without further ado, On with the Show!**

It had been five days since the battle against the Uchiha and the Senju. Five days since so much blood had been spilled. Five days since Shigeru Senju had uttered his last words before passing into the void.

Though there had been only seven Senju shinobi who had perished during the battle, and the battle had been considered a victory for the Senju clan, the shinobi of the clan were in a darkened state. A funeral service had been announced for later that evening in honor of the deceased. Shigeru's students were especially saddened.

However, the sadness of them all paled in comparison to Hashirama's. For those five days Hashirama had not spoken to anyone, had not trained, hadn't even slept. He did little more than sit at a bench in the Senju gardens, staring at the beauty of the lotus flower.

It shocked him how everything seemed to change now. Death had never bothered him like it had now. Hashirama had seen death before, more than he'd liked to, and yet, it had never been anyone close to him. his mother and father had passed away when was but a toddler, so their deaths did not have a profound effect on him.

But now, after seeing his master, the man who had raised him like his own son, cut down before his eyes, everything seemed dimmer. the colors of the flowers seemed duller, the hues of the green grass muddied. Nothing seemed bright or happy anymore.

And why should it? It was because of him that Shigeru was dead - He wouldn't deny it. Shigeru died because Hashirama couldn't act quick enough, couldn't save him from Abunai.

"Hello."

Suddenly, Hashirama was thrown from his thoughts back to the present. He looked up at the figure standing in front of him, and his jaw dropped in shock. It was the old man who had accompanied Abunai at the battle, the man who had attempted to heal Shigeru. The only difference was that before his hair was blue; Now it was a bright crimson.

"So you are Hashirama, it appears," the man said simply, before sitting down next to Hashirama. Hashirama, however, glared angrily at him.

"You!" he shouted, furious, before pulling out his kunai. However, before he could even lift his arm, the man had already disarmed him, knocking the wooden blade out of his hands and thrown him to the ground.

"Calm down, Hashirama," the man said in calm voice, his expression blank. This only infuriated Hashirama even more.

"You're allied with the Uchiha!" Hashirama shouted angrily, before sweeping the man's leg, knocking him off his feet. In a flash Hashirama was upon his, his kunai once again in his hand and pressed against the old man's throat. "You let my master die! I'll kill you!"

"Would you like to know the truth?" the man asked, his calm voice and blank expression not changing even the sligthest from before. This took Hashirama aback, and he slowly stepped off of the old man, allowing him to get up.

"What do you mean?" Hashirama asked, now curious. He was still cautious, expecting a trap, but waited to hear what this man said. It could be something important.

"To those in the Uchiha Clan, I am known as Genkhis," The man began, "But in actuality, My name is Musashi Uzumaki. I am the leader of the Uzumaki Clan, the sister clan of the Senju, and Shigeru's former teacher."

Hashirama was speechless. This man, the man who had allied himself with the Uchiha, who had stood by as Shigeru was defeated by Abunai, who failed to heal Shigeru and let him die,was really his master's master?

"You were Master Shigeru's teacher?" Hashirama repeated in barely a whisper.

"Yes," Musashi replied, his voice also quiet. It was as if the rest of the world had gone quiet, leaving nothing but pure silence between the two.

"You were his teacher," Hashirama repeated, this time in a slightly louder voice, "And yet you stood by as he was slaughtered by Abunai? You let him die!"

"Hashirama," Musashi began, his expression changing into what almost seemed like guilt. "I wish I could've intervened. I wish I could've fought against Abunai Uchiha, and I wish I could've save him when I tried to heal his injuries."

"Then why didn't you?!" Hashirama snapped, glaring angrily at Musashi as he struggled to control his anger.

"Shigeru came to me before the battle, and pleaded that I not intervene on his fight. He wished to fight this battle alone. No matter how much I desired to stop the battle and face Abunai myself, I had to watch, and could not intervene. If I'd have stepped in, it would've damaged Shigeru's pride much more so than that blade ever did."

"But why were you working with the Uchiha?" Hashirama asked, his anger fading for the moment. At least he could understand Musashi's reason.

"I was gathering intelligence against the Uchiha, laying low and stealing information to use against them in the battles to come. As for my appearance, as you probably noticed, I didn't change it, as their sharingan would've detected a transformation technique and could've deduced me right away."

"Then why change your appearance at all?" Hashirama asked, curious.

"Because, leaving my hair color the way it was would have alerted them as well. You see, the members of the Uzumaki clan are well known for their red hair, and my hair color would've given myself away as an enemy in an instant."

"So, you were undercover the whole time? And they never suspected a thing?" Hashirama asked, doubtful.

"I'm not sure if they suspected me or not," Musashi replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "But I do know Abunai suspected something about me. That man was difficult to fool."

"So, you were only working with the Uchiha as a mole, and were really gaining intelligence for us?" Hashirama deduced, feeling the small remains of anger die down in his chest. The man, at least, appeared to be honest. He _did _appear to be who he said he was, and his mission would make sense.

"Hashirama," Musashi said gently, before placing a hand on the young Senju's shoulder. "I know now may not be the time, but before he died, Shigeru confided in me a last wish."

Hashirama nodded slightly, urging Musashi to continue. He wondered where this was going.

"He told me that wished for me to continue training you, to help you master your Wood Element powers. With your consent, I wish to do this. I wish to see you become a great shinobi, Hashirama, for that now is my wish, as well."

Hashirama stood silent for a moment, before looking up at Musashi, a small smile upon his features. "I would be honored to have you teach me, Master Musashi."

Musashi smiled in return, before bowing respectfully to his new pupil.

* * *

><p>Tobirama sat in the large central chamber of the Senju complex, conforting a depressed Toka as they reminisced in the memories they had with him . After the news had hit them, they had been understandably devastated. Toka had wept for the better part of two days, while Tobirama was in such a shock that he went nearly three days without eating or sleeping, simply staring blankly at anything in front of him.<p>

Shigeru's death had been hard on all of them, especially on Hashirama, but even after Tobirama and Toka began to recover slightly from their shock, Hashirama continued to mourn endlessly, his melancholy growing every time they saw him.

"Hello," a voice called from behind them, throwing Tobirama out of his thoughts as he turned to look at the source.

The source of the voice was a girl, about average height, with bright red hair tied into twin buns and emerald eyes. She had a small amount of makeup on her face, and wore a formal white kimono. She had a nervous look on her face, as if she was worried over something.

"Yes, can I help you?" Tobirama asked, confused as to who she was. He had never seen her before, and her hair was unlike any he had ever seen among any clan; she couldn't be from the Land of Fire.

"I'm sorry," She stuttered apologetically, her nervousness growing. "I was just wondering if you had seen my father. I really don't anyone here, and I feel a little out of place without him here."

"You can hang out with us, if you want," Toka said in a surprisingly comfortable voice. Tobirama was surprised she was talking at all, seeing as only a few minutes she was on the verge of tears.

"Really?" the girl exclaimed, brightening up instantly. She beamed and walked right up to Toka and hugged her warmly. "I know it's a sad day today, but at least among all the bad, a little good amanged to come through."

"I suppose so," Toka said, a small smile playing on her lips as well, as she returned the hug.

Tobirama just stood there, completelty confused. How had these girls gone from nervous and depressed to happily hugging each other? He would never understand girls.

"Hey," Tobirama cut in, suddenly realizing something. "We never caught your name."

The girl smiled before extending her hand out. "My name is Mito. Mito Uzumaki."

Tobirama smiled back and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Tobirama Senju."

"Toka Senju," Toka added, smiling gently. Mito expression suddenly changed into an expression of guilt.

"Oh," She said, a tone of worry returning to her voice. "Your the students of Shigeru Senju, the ninja who was killed in the battle. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," Toka interjected, a sad smile hitting her features as she continued, "It is quite sad, but Master Shigeru died a shinobi death, protecting our comrade. If he hadn't given his life, Hashirama may have never realized his true potential, and likely would've been outright killed during the fighting."

"Wait," Mito interrupted, her voice no longer filled with nervousness, but rather curiosity. "Do you mean Hashirama Senju?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother, why?" Tobirama asked, now more confused than ever. This girl changed emotions faster than he changed socks!

"My father was going to have a talk with him," Mito said quickly, before running off in a seemingly random direction.

"Wait!" Tobriama shouted as he chased after her, Toka trailing behind him. "Do you know where you're going?"

Mito then stopped abruptly, causing Tobirama to crash into her, knocking him over but somehow leaving her unaffected.

"Oh, right," Mito said, laughing embaressedly as she rubbed the back of her neck. Tobirama deadpanned at this.

_Man, _He thought, _Mito's mood swings are freaking me out!_

* * *

><p>Hashirama and Musashi were sitting on a bench at the gardens, laughing at a particularily funny story Musashi was telling about when Shigeru was his student.<p>

"...and he didn't realize the explosive tag was already active, so he went to throw it back at his teammate, and it detonated right in his face!" Musashi chuckled, recalling the event.

Hashirama laughed as well, finally beginning to feel a little better after the sadness that had plagued him for five days. He suddenly stopped laughing, a sad smile playing on his lips. "I miss him."

"As do I," Musashi replied, his voice filled with sadness as well.

"He was the only family I had, after my parents died," Hashirama whispered sadly, his voice so low Musashi could barely hear him. "He was the closest thing to a father I ever had."

"When he spoke of you," Musashi interrupted, his voice still containing sadness, but now much steadier and calmer, "He always spoke of you and your brother as if you two were his own sons. In fact, he once told me that he thought of you two as the children he never had, and his greatest achievement." Musashi looked over at Hashirama, and was surprised by what he saw. Hashirama was staring at the ground, tears spilling from his eyes, and yet a smile touched his lips like no other.

"I am glad to hear he thought of us like that," Hashirama admitted as he wiped his tears away.

A few more minutes went by of idle talking between the two, before a voice interrupted their current conversation.

"There you are, Father!"

Though Musashi seemd to already know who the speaker was, Hashirama turned around to see the person. Who he saw was, in his mind, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. She was of average height, and had long red hair, the same hue as Musashi's, tied into twin buns atop her head. She wore a white kimono and a bit of makeup. However, it was her green eyes that amzed her the most. Her eyes were entrancing, the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Ah, Mito," Musashi said with a small smile, "I was wondering where you were."

"I was looking for you," She replied, smiling brightly.

"Well, I've just been here talking with one of Shigeru's fine young students," Musashi explained as he clapped Hashirama on the back in a friendly manner. "Mito, I'd like you to meet Hashirama Senju. Hashirama, this is my daughter, Mito."

Hashirama smiled, before standing and bowing formally. Mito smiled and bowed back, before replying, "It's nice to meet you, Hashirama. Your brother and your teammate told me quite a bit about you."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "You met Tobirama and Toka?"

"Yes. They showed me how to get here, but said the ceremony was starting soon, so they had to leave," Mito explained, a smile still on her face.

"Well," Musashi began, clapping his hands together, "We ought to get going then. I'd hate to be late to the ceremony, and I'm sure you would too, Hashirama."

Hashirama nodded and began to walk with the Uzumakis toward the ceremony. He found it odd, how people he had just met had already befriended him and were treating him so kindly. He had tried to kill Musashi, yet he bore him no ill will. Perhaps Musashi could teach him more than just ninjutsu.

**Alright! How as it? I feel I made this really long, though I now see it's actually really short. In fact I was planning to make it longer by having the actual funeral in this part, but that part I decided to push to next chapter. How did you guys like my new characters? Musashi is actually my version the Uzumaki clan elder from one of the flashbacks when Kushina talks about the Uzumakis. Mito is an already existing character, and for those you who don't know her significance, I won't spoil it. So, anyway, thoughts? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to rip out my spine and stab it through my eye sockets? Well then reply to this chapter, especially since I want more reviews and such. The next chapter will be dealing with the actual funeral, and with Madara and Izuna and the Uchihas after the battle. So, Until next time, take my hand and let's swan dive towards adventure! **


End file.
